the_journeymen_of_johnathan_noxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fulgerica
Fulgerica is the party mustache.....oh sorry face. I meant to say party face Early life Abandoned by parents, raised by a gang of beggars who also gave him the name, forced to beg as well, Fulgerica stole one day a recorder that a drunk shepherd that was passing trough town. While begging for money, he started playing the recorder and soon he got really good at it. Due to unfortunate circumstances three of the beggars were caught stealing a noble mans walled, while investigating, the city guards found out the beggars hideout and other stolen goods. The rest of the gang got arrested, Fulgerica and other 2 got away because they were outside of town trying to buy some goods. In order to play it safe they all split up and went different directions. Being able to sing, Fulgerica managed to get friendly with a traveling theater and would play at the events from various cities. Becoming a smuggler One night, while drinking after a performance he met one of the people from the gang of beggars, in need of a favor. He was involved with some shady people and needed to transport some stolen jewels to a near city, but he was followed by the city guards and couldn't manage to get rid of the package in a safe manner. Tempted by the money, he agreed to help, only to find his friend caught two days later and hanged on the spot by the owner of the jewels. Not knowing a safe salesman to sell the jewels, Fulgerica decided to go trough with the plan and delivered them to a very friendly tiefling named Raffar. Raffar convinced him to continue smuggling things freshly stolen or in need of a new owner. Life as a smuggler While mostly successful as a smuggler, Fulgerica did had some situations which ended badly, three times he ended up imprisoned because he was caught by various surprise raids made by the guards in the flea market when he was trying to contact his buyer. Raffar got him out each time by god knows what means, but each time becoming less and less friendly, to the point where, after the third time, he threaten to kill Fulgerica if any more packages end up in guards hand. Meeting Bhog During this time he met Bhog who provided a good deal of the items that needed to be moved or sold, and in time they started a parallel business to Raffar's, using some of his contacts or connections behind his back. Since money was good, both would benefit from this and in short time they were not only partners, but also friends, Fulgerica being invited to almost all the crews party, where he would usually sing for them up until early in the morning. This way, he become a usual on the ship and felt like home there. Meeting Elnaril While traveling to Reth and trying to sell some Gauntlets of Ogre Power, Fulgerica met Elnaril who was more than willing to buy them. In fact, he was so happy about it that they ended up drinking the hole day and talking about various adventures they've been trough. They found common interests and made promises to hang together once their businesses would allow. That time would come rather sooner as Fulgerica run into troubles with Raffar. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/16JCn3M_PEEigFRpMbFUOiqSyNXDBo3xQ2GowBjzn3Hk/edit?usp=sharing Category:Characters __FORCETOC__